The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In an example conventional network environment, a plurality of network devices (e.g., network switches, routers, servers, and/or the like) is connected to a network. An administrator can configure (e.g., update one or more configuration settings, provide updated driver or firmware, and/or the like) the plurality of network devices by, for example, individually accessing and configuring each of the plurality of network devices. Additionally or alternatively, the administrator can configure a central network management system (e.g., a server that can access the plurality of network devices), and the central network management system can individually access and configure each of the plurality of network devices. However, in a large network environment that includes a large number of network devices, individually accessing and configuring of the network devices can be time consuming and unreliable.